OTP
by D-Tepes
Summary: After Georgie was late to asking Spinelli to the ball she finally decides it’s time to say her peace with the hacker.  How the Jackal answers may reveal more than just what she asked. GSpin


Title: OTP  
Rating: K+ (I think, dang ratings)  
Author: Drake-Tepes  
Summary: After Georgie was late to asking Spinelli to the ball (10/29/07) she finally decides it's time to say her peace with the hacker. How the Jackal answers reveals more than just what she asked.  
Spoilers: Just up to the 10/29/07 episode and Spinelli's getting a date to the Black & White Ball.  
Pairings: G-Spin  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned with in this story. They all belong to their legal owners who really don't deserve them, seeing as how they treat them… and who hopefully won't sue me, as I'm making no money from this.  
A/N: I almost didn't write this, or anything at all for GH characters, after the latest thing going through the rumor, gossip and spoiler mills. I thought I'd give them a shot before I lost my temper with the show. Also, I'd really appreciate some feedback on my characterization here. I'm not as confident with these characters as I am in other genres.

- - - - -

One Damian Spinelli, known as the "Jackal" to most and Spinelli to the rest, took a seat at the counter in Kelly's and smiled at one Georgie Jones, known as the "Faithful Friend and Dispenser of Wisdom" to he who is the Jackal and Georgie to almost all others. Georgie looked up from wiping the counter clean and met the Jackal with a reserved smile.

"Faithful Friend," Spinelli began with a smile at his friend. "The Blonde One said you were looking for me earlier and had inquired about the Jackal's attendance at the most eagerly awaited ball. Did the Faithful Friend intend to help the Jackal acquire an escort to the festivities?"

Georgie's smile dimmed a moment before resuming it's previously reserved nature. "That's what I'd planned to do, but since you'd already asked out Nadine there was no need to."

"Ah yes, the Supposedly Sweet One was most kind to accept the Jackal's offer. The acceptance was most surprising as we'd only briefly spoken in the past, but the Supposedly Sweet One is most eager to fit into our cozy little Hamlet and be seen as something other than the Not So Fair One's sister. It shall be the Jackal's honor to show her around, and it will allow him to be there when the Blonde One will most assuredly need the Jackal's comfort when the Simian One once more shows his true self and hurts the Fair Lulu."

"You're just going with Nadine as friends so you can be there for Lulu?" Georgie asked, her smile dimming once more and staying as such.

"Yes! The Jackal must be there to provide the comfort that the then-to-be Distraught One will need."

Georgie stared into the smiling face of Spinelli for a moment. Thoughts flying quickly through her head until finally her eyes hardened just slightly and her smile fell away. "Why do you do that to yourself?"

"Why does the Jackal do what?" Confusion was clearly written on Spinelli's face as he took in more than just the words he was now confronted with.

"Spinelli, for whatever reason Lulu isn't in to you and I hate watching you keep trying to somehow earn her affections only to get hurt again. How can you not see that you deserve better than a woman who you have to prove yourself to?" Her voice steady, cracking only slightly at the end, Georgie kept Spinelli's gaze as she said her peace.

"The Jackal knows it is only a matter of time before the Blonde One –"

"No," Georgie said firmly, interrupting Spinelli. "Just forget it." Georgie turned away and walked down the counter to go into the backroom.

Spinelli jumped up and hurried after her, his quickly spoken words stopping her at the end of the counter. "Wait, the Jackal most sincerely apologizes for whatever he has done to upset his Faithful Friend. It is by far not what the Jackal intended."

Georgie stood with her back to him for a moment. Neither sure if she would turn around or walk away. Her voice caught as she spoke without turning around. "I was looking for you so I could ask you to go to the ball. Not as a friend, not just as some way you could be near Lulu, but as a date. A date. You can't see me like that though, can you?" Spoken softly, the last question held a palpable weight.

Silence seemed to encompass the world as it stretched out after one heartbeat and another. Finally Georgie let out a strangled sigh. "It's okay, we'll just be friends. Let's just forget about this."

"You scare me," Spinelli said softly. One of the rare times he spoke without referring to himself in the third person. "I – The Jackal isn't sure who he is to you."

Georgie wiped at her face before turning to look at Spinelli. She took in his demeanor, his shoulders slumped more in defeat than his usual relaxed slump. His face wore a confused, yet serious, expression that she'd never seen on him before. His eyes were on the counter as his fingers toyed with something only he could see.

"What do you mean?"

"The Jackal knows his place with the others. Friend, Sidekick, Hacker… The Jackal knows who he is with everyone else. But you… don't need the Jackal. You ask for the Jackal's help but on things the Jackal knows you can do, you treat the Jackal nicely and don't ask for anything in return. You scare the Jackal because he doesn't understand why you're here," Spinelli said, seeming to speak to the counter.

"You're my friend, that's why. Spinelli… Damian." Spinelli's head rose and he looked at Georgie when she called him by his first name. "I like you as my friend and I'd like you as more than just my friend."

"The Jackal appreciates that but knows that as much as he'd like to be that he is not the one who you are meant for. The Faithful Friend and Film Guy are still meant to be."

"Dillon? He's been gone for months Spinelli. Even before he left we weren't together, why do you think we're meant to be?"

"The Jackal has heard stories from the Blonde One and others about the love that is the Faithful Friend and Film Guy. Though you are parted now eventually you shall find your way back together. You are, if you're pardon the Jackal's use of television teen drama pop culture coupling, the Faithful Friend and Film Guy are an OTP of the likes of Amy and Ephram."

Georgie took a moment to process what Spinelli said. The idea of Spinelli sitting in front of a television and watching "Everwood" nearly derailed the more important aspects of what he'd said. He thought she and Dillon were a couple of OTP status, something she'd admit to knowing as "One True Pairing" only if forced to. The idea of her and Dillon as Amy and Ephram was an odd one. "How could Dillon and I be like them?"

"The Jackal notes some similarities in the problematic relationship as well as the unfortunate impregnation of another. In the end, Faithful Friend and Film Guy belong together so the Jackal must not risk his heart as he could not stand in the way of an OTP."

"If Dillon and I are that OTP then who are you? Who are you to Lulu?"

Spinelli's face took on a smile as he started. "Ah, the Jackal's relationship is a most complex creation –"

"Spinelli, who do you really see yourself as?"

The smile faded from Spinelli's face as he again looked down. "The Jackal admits that he is not the leading man in the Blonde One's story. The Jackal's role is to be her friend and care about her, to pick up the pieces after another bad decision has broken her heart. To always be beside her, but to never be with her. The Jackal knows that his role to Lulu is that of Xander to Buffy. To be there, to sometimes be hurt, to find and lose love and in the end just be a friend."

"Is that who you want to be Spinelli? The sidekick who takes care of the heroine at the expense of his own happiness?"

"The Jackal's role is not up to him to decide, it is merely the one he has been cast in and must make the best of it. Already the Jackal has played well into his role of Xander by briefly 'hooking up' with another only to find his Angel Of Mercy to actually be the Angel Of Death, nearly meeting his own demise along the way."

Georgie came out from behind the counter and sat next to Spinelli. "What if you have us both cast in the wrong shows?"

Spinelli looked at Georgie with a mixture of confusion and hope. "How so?"

"Maybe Dillon isn't my Ephram, maybe he's Dawson to my Joey," Georgie said with a smile.

"The Jackal sees how that pairing would fit as it is also a favored OTP. What role then would the Jackal play?"

"I think you'd make a great Pacey," Georgie said before moving closer to Spinelli. With a little move on her part, Georgie had Spinelli pinned between her and the counter. "Everyone thought that Dawson and Joey were the One True Pairing of the show. The soul mates who were supposed to end up together no matter what. But do you remember how the series ended?"

Spinelli's voice caught as he spoke, "With Jen dying?"

Georgie shook her head and leaned in close to Spinelli. "It ended with Joey and Pacey together. I'd like you to be my Pacey. Is the Jackal willing to take the risk that maybe this story has a happy ending for us?"

"I believe the Jack… that this Pacey is willing to try anything for his Fair Josephine."

Both closed the gap left between them allowing lips to meet lips for the first time of many. The kiss lingered for a moment before both, almost of unconscious agreement, broke apart. Spinelli wore an amazed and dazed look of happiness, which was matched in the smile on Georgie's face. "You're the perfect Pacey for me. Why don't we start working on being this town's OTP… then we'll work on a better nicknames."

"The Jackal is most in-" For the third time that day Damian Spinelli was interrupted mid-sentence by Georgie Jones. Considering how his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss she interrupted him with… It's doubtful he minded the interruption.


End file.
